


What not to wear

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready for a first date does not always go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What not to wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Weekend Challenge Reward for [](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/)**simplyn2deep**

“This?” Danny stood at Steve’s front door that had just been opened to admit him. “This is what you’re wearing on our first date?”

“What’s the matter with what I’m wearing? Are you wearing a tie?”

“Yes, I’m wearing a tie!” Danny bustled in pushing Steve back out of the way. He closed the door and leaned against it as if barring Steve from leaving. “ ** _I_** thought this was an auspicious occasion. I thought I should put some care and time into my appearance to show you that it is an important date to me. Whereas you,” Danny waved a hand up and down to encompass Steve’s entirety. “You, think the idea of being on a date with me is no more a big deal than rolling out of bed and throwing on board shorts.”

“I showered and... did... things.” Steve’s defense ground to a halt.

“Showered and _things_?” He held up a hand to stop Steve’s explanation. “No, dont. It’s a first date. _Things_ don’t come into play on a first date!”

“I’ve known you for over three years. You’re going to be a prude and pull out the rules on _our_ first date?”

“Have we met?”

Steve threw his hands in the air in exasperation then sat down on the recliner. “I thought that I would take you out to Kahaluu for the best burgers on the island and then try paddle surfing.”

“While I appreciate that you want to take me out for burgers, and it is impressive that you would do that for me, you don’t take someone out on a date that they’ll need a change of clothing for without advanced notice. A _Hey, bring your suit._ would have been nice as a heads up.”

“You have a suit here!” Steve gestured toward the laundry room. “I didn’t think it was a big deal! It isn’t a big deal! _You_ made this into a big deal. We go surfing all the time. Why is this-”

“Because it’s our _FIRST **DATE!**_ ” Danny took a deep breath and asked genuinely. “Is it too much to ask for something special on the occasion of our first date?”

“ _Burgers_ and _paddle_ surfing!”

“For the love of- UGH!” Danny knocked his head back against the door then decided on starting again. “Here’s the deal,” He started pulling off his tie. “You go upstairs and put on pants, I will go find my shorts and bring them with us. Okay?”

Steve just smiled ear to ear.

“Do I have a t-shirt here?”

“We’ll find you something.” Steve started taking the stairs two at a time.

Danny smiled, then a thought occurred to him. “And underwear, Steve!” He yelled over his shoulder. “Put on underwear!”


End file.
